Her Sacrifice
by FreezeTheFuture
Summary: As Flora went out from the village blindfolded, she still felt the empty bodies from the people, not alive anymore. Even though, she never regretted her sacrifice.


_**The Sacrifice.**_

_"Flora, my dear, you know what will happen if you do that"_

_"I will take the risk ,professor. He might not deserve it, but, what kind of friend would I be if I don't help him?"_

_"You are kind, Flora. Maybe too much"_

_"Thanks, Luke"_

A man opened his eyes to adjust his sight to the common darkness in his cell. He got up and scratched the back of his head because of the headache he had. The bed in the cell was not really confortable. He tried to stand up, but he was too tired to do it. He lay down again - he would never get used to the hours of the prison: get up at 6 o'clock, have lunch at one o'clock... waking up at sunset was the hardest thing through. At least, they usually let him take a nap, like the one he just took. He wasn't the only one who had this privilege.

_'Riiiiiiing!'_

The annoying ring rang to wake up the prisoners. Lots of yawns were heard and most of them groaned. Clive chuckled. It seemed like he was the one that had got more used to the annoying schedule, and he was the one that had been not more than 2 years.

_'Five years left. I will be free then. If I hadn't attacked London, I wouldn't be here' _thought Clive with remorse.

"Dove! Are you awake?" asked one if the guards. Clive stood up inmediately.

"Yes I am, Sir!" said Clive "What's wrong, Sir?"

"You are free, Dove! A man and a boy came here yesterday and paid your bail" Clive's face expression shone in glee. He kept inside his childish feelings and his sudden craving to jump all around the cell "Even though they gave us the money, they said that someone else gave them the money, so, thank that person" the cell's jeys were introduced and the opening sound was like soft music to Clive's ears "You are free"

"Hey, but where are my clothes?" asked Clive.

"Here. And the men gave me your blue cap too. You can take the uniform with you, or burn it, that's up to you" said the guard kindly.

Clive changed into his usual pants and shoes, buttoned his white shirt, his vest, and adjusted his tie. He finally put on his blue cap with a smile. He finally put on his blue jacket and held his uniform to probably burn it. The guard led Clive to the exit of the prison avoiding some jealous glances from the other prisoners. They arrived to the end and Clive saw a very welcome light from outside.

"They are waiting for you after the electric fence" said the guard Clive started walking and the guard gave a signal to the security order to open the gate "Farewell, Dove! Good luck" Clive gave the last glance to the prison and smiled to the guard, thanking him mentally for his kindness a few minutes ago. He went on, passed the gate and looked to the empty but snowy dessert in front of him.

"Clive!" Clive looked to the owner of the known voice of the Professor standing accross the snowy desert "We are here!" Clive ran hapily to the group. He arrived a few seconds later, and he took a few deep breaths because he had ran quite fast.

"Take it easy Clive" Clive faced the professor's apprentice, Luke "We are not going anywhere!" Clive let his emotions go out and practically crashed Luke in the ground with a bear hug "Hey hey hey! I'm not a teddy bear"

"I am sorry Luke, It's just... you are my only friends! And I have missed you all. Cell has truly changed me" said Clive getting up.

"Well, my boy" said the Professor "We meet again, huh? It's nice to see that you have changed" they shook hands like the adults they were.

"Well, It's nice to see you again" said Clive. He looked at them and then at their sides "By the way, where's Flora?" Clive looked down "Oh. She didn't want to see me, right?"

"She is at home, making dinner. You will stay with us, won't you?" asked Luke.

"I guess I will, but... is Flora really making dinner?" asked Clive scared of Flora's cooking skills. The Professor and his apprentice laughed.

"Don't worry Clive. Flora cooks much better right now" said the Professor trying to comfort his friend. Clive smiled.

"I want to see her like mad. I want to apologize for everything I have done to her" but Clive wanted not only to apologize.

She was the one he missed the most. Her laugh, her hair, her bright eyes, her soft skin and above all, her voice to encourage him to do anything. How many days he dreamt of him and her together. That thoughts made his days in cell less longer and more colorful, since prison was usually a dark place.

Clive, the Professor and Luke got into the car and the Professor started the car to go home. Clive took a look outside. It was snowing softly, and the paviment was covered in snow that he would gladly walk on right now. Some kids were running accross the paviment and some of then even fell to the ground, but their mothers helped them to get up. He laughed at the sight ,but he was quite jealous of them because they had a mother at least. The car stopped in front of the Professor's house. The lights were on, so Flora was inside.

_'It's time' _ the Professor opened the door and the coldness inside made its way into the house. Luke shook the snow off from his hair and went to the kitchen. Indeed, as the Professor said, Flora was a better cooker now, because it smelled heavenly.

"Flora, dear, we're home" yelled the Professor from the hall to make Flora hear him.

"I already knew Professor! I have got the dog Luke here!" Clive heard Flora's angelical giggle as she made her way out from the kitchen. When she saw Clive next to the Professor, she didn't seem surprised at all.

"Hi Clive! It has been a while, hasn't it?" asked she cheerfully. He didn't bottle up his feelings this time either and he ran up to her to hug her strongly. She hugged him back softly as he smiled. He was craving for this moment all along.

"I missed you. A lot, actually" whispered Clive.

"Hey, It's ok. But really, I didn't expect you to hug me like this, or to hug me even" said Flora amazed.

"Cell changes people. A lot" said Clive breaking the hug. Flora looked back at the kitchen.

"I have to get the chicken out from the oven, start to sit on the table" said Flora getting in the kitchen once again.

"You have already set the table by yourself? We could have helped you" yelled the Professor from the dinning room.

"Of course! I feel like a mother doing this stuff. I like doing it" yelled Flora back.

"Luke, is Flora going to poison the chicken or something?" Luke almost spitted out the tea he was drinking "I mean, I kidnapped her, and-" Luke coughed.

"No worries, Flora is not mad at you. It annoyed her. You know, I don't know anyone that likes being kidnapped" Clive laughed at Luke's statement, and Flora entered the room with a delicious roasted chicken in a big plate. It looked really heavy, and Flora seemed to have trouble holding it.

"Here it is"

Flora placed the chicken in the centre of the table and Luke instantly took a piece of it. He practically digged in it, actually. Due to its size, he splitted it in two, but they were still big. He introduced the meat in his mouth and instantly burnt his tongue. Everybody laughed as Luke blowed his mouth to cool the meat. He ate it and sighed in pleasure. Clive also ate part of the chicken and he confirmed that the chicken was excellent. The Professor ate too, and he also said that the food was very good. Flora, on the other hand, didn't eat almost anything.

"I am not hungry, that's all. Are you all ready for dessert,or are your stomaches already full?" asked Flora smiling.

"I will never be full" said Luke.

"I believe you, my boy" said the Professor laughing "I don't think I can handle a slice of that cake of yours, but a mug of tea would be nice"

"Tea, huh? Alright. What about you, Clive?" asked Flora sweetly.

"That cake of yours would make my day even better" said Clive sweeter than Flora. Flora giggled.

"Okay. Why don't you watch TV for a while? I will get the food" said Flora going away. Clive still looked at her as she went away. He sighed dreamly.

"You like her, don't you?" said the Professor. Clive blushed.

"N-No! W-Why do you say that?" stuttered Clive.

"You are blushing, Clive" said Luke laughing.

"Okay, maybe I do, what's wrong with that?" asked Clive getting up.

"Nothing" said the Professor and Luke. Clive went to the red sofa on the living room and sat down. He looked for the remote but he couldn't find it.

"Professor! Where's the remote?" asked Clive to the Professor, who sat near him on a single couch.

"Uuuups! I forgot it on the kitchen!" said Luke innocently. Clive raised an eyebrow.

"How do you forget a remote in the kitchen?" the Professor kept in a laugh. Clive got up and went to the kitchen. He would have gone inside, if he hadn't heard a faint cry from inside.

_'Flora?' _Clive entered the room to find Flora weeping softly. No wonder why cutting a slice of cake took her that much. Clive looked at the weeping lady and decided to comfort her "Flora? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" that made Flora wipe away her tears and face Clive pretending to look fine.

"H-Hey! What's up?" asked Flora casually.

"What's up with you, should I ask! Why were you crying?" Clive took Flora's hands with his to make her tell the truth.

"It's nothing, I just cut myself without wanting to" lied Flora.

"Flora, you are a terrible actress" Clive shook his head "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Flora got out from his strong grip and took a few steps away from him.

"Okay, don't tell me then" Clive sighed and looked at Flora's task "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I am cutting some strawberries to put on the cake" said Flora cutting some sttawberries quite bad. Then, she made a cut on her index finger "Ow!"

"Flora!" Clive walked to her side and took her hand. He saw that it wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding. He planted a small kiss on the wound "They say that a kiss makes everything better, right?" Flora giggled cutely.

"Well, I guess so, I feel better now" Flora took out a small bag with medical things, such as the band aid she needed. Flora covered the wound with ease and continued her previous task.

"Oh no. Let me do it. I want to do something useful in this house" said Clive taking control over the situation. Flora pushed him out.

"No way!" Flora started to cut again the sweet fruits. Clive then had an idea. He smirked and went behind his female companion. He took grip on her hands.

"Let me guide you then" he started moving Flora's hand with his and the knife passed perfectly through the strawberry, and the incision was excellent, much better than Flora's. He landed his head on Flora's shoulder and took a strawberry from a side of the worktop. He made the same action again. Flora blushed at Clive's touch, but he was enjoying this moment as much as he could. Without noticing it, there weren't more strawberries.

"Clive...?" whispered Flora.

"Yes?" whispered Clive back.

"There are no more strawberries" said Flora in a normal tone "We can give the cake now. Take the strawberries, or what is left from them" she handed the strawberries to him.

"Flora?" he stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Tell me" said she.

"You will have to tell me about 'that thing' eventually. Don't think I will give up anytime soon" said Clive walking back near Flora. She held the kettle, the mugs and the cake on a single tray. Clive smiled "By the way, you have got a waitress' skills" Flora giggled again and walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey! That smells good!" said Luke licking his lips.

"That smells lovely, indeed" said the Professor smiling. He looked at the strawberries "What happened with the strawberries? Did mice ate them?" Flora got some chills, but Luke held her down. Clive smiled and winked at Flora.

"We cut some of them but it seems like we cut so much, didn't we?" said Clive scratching the back of his head.

"Yes. Moreover, it will be better if we eat small bites" Flora ate the half of a strawberry and smiled at the flavour.

"That is a good argument" said the Professor as he took the kettle and poured some tea into his mug.

"Professor, I wanted to ask something" said Clive as he took a slice of the chocolate cake.

"Tell me, my boy" said the Professor.

"The guard told me that you came to the prison to give the money for my bail" said Clive.

"That's right! We went there after going to the fair. How unlucky you were, Flora, that you had to go to Saint Mystere and you weren't there all the day!" said Luke. Flora gulped.

"Where is Saint Mystere?" asked Clive.

"It is quite far away from here" said the Professor.

"And why did you go there?" asked Clive. Flora pretended a yawn.

"Well, it is quite late, isn't it? I am really tired. Good night!" Flora went upstairs and a door closing was heard.

"Professor, what is she hiding? She has been acting akward around me. And she was weeping when I went to the kitchen to help her" Layton and Luke looked down.

"She... she told us to keep it as a secret, Clive. It wouldn't be polite if we told you, Clive" said the Professor.

"Please, I am worried about her!" said Clive.

"Clive... She... Professor, can I tell him?" the Professor nodded solemnly "Did we ever told you about how we met Flora?" Clive shook his head "She is the unic daughter of a rich man in Saint Mystere. When the man died, his wife wrote a letter asking the Professor for help" explained Luke.

"What? Flora's mother was in danger?" asked Clive worried.

"No, my boy" said the Professor leaving his mug full of tea on the table "her mother, Lady Dahlia, asked us to find a gem and investigate about it and some strange things that were happening on the village. Some days later, we discovered that the population was no more than mere robots" explained the Professor.

"Lady Dahlia included?" asked Clive.

"Of course, everyone" said the Proffesor.

"What?! Then, if Flora's mother was a robbot, Flora..." said Clive at the verge of shock. The Professor laughed with Luke.

"Of course not, she is a pure human. Her real mother died previously and the man saw that his daughter, Flora, was alone. When his death was approaching, he built a new village and its own population. A friend of the baron called Bruno built a tower for Flora. So she could live in a house that was at the top of the tower"

"Go on, Professor" said Clive with curiosity.

"When we arrived to the top, Don Paolo tried to destroy the tower with us inside" said Luke "We scaped, but I went on alone, since Flora almost fell when a part of the staris was being destroyed. The Professor built a rare kind of parachute in Flora's room and they landed safe"

"That's the end?" asked Clive.

"Not yet" said the Professor "Since we were now safe, Flora was happy to be with someone. That was when I saw that she had a birthmark that only shone when she was happy" said The Professor "Later, we discovered the main purpuse of the tower"

"Which was it?" asked Clive.

"The baron wanted someone to make his daughter happy, so he built the tower to keep the curious people far away from the tower. When we realized the situation, I saw that the fortune was only worthy for those ones that made Flora happy, because her birthmark was the clue" explained the Professor taking his mug and filling it with hot tea.

"I don't understand, Professor" said Clive confused.

"There was a hidden button in a picture of Flora. That button was where Flora's birthmark was, I mean, in the same position. The birthmark is only visible when she laughs or when she is happy" explained the Professor "Once we pressed the button,we discovered that the fortune of the Reinhold family was hidden behind a bookshelf"

"Woah! What a place to hide a treasure!" exclaimed Clive.

"Well Clive, this story hasn't got a very happy ending" said Luke.

"How so?" asked Clive.

"If Flora took this fortune, the robots would turn off themselves" Clive's eyes widened "but if she left the fortune, the robots would be operative"

"What did she do?" asked Clive with curiosity.

"She rejected the money and she came with us. The rest is irrelevant" said the Professor.

"That is an amazing story, but that didn't answer my question" said Clive.

"I'm sorry my boy. But getting centred again... We told you that we didn't pay the bail, right?" said the Professor.

"That's what the guard told me. But then, who did?" asked Clive.

"What were we doing before giving the money?" asked Luke.

"You and the Professor were on the fair, maybe?" said Clive.

"Yep. But someone wasn't with us, remember?" realization started to set in.

"Flora?" the Professor and Luke stayed silent "Did she pay my bail?" asked Clive.

"Yes. But don't make Flora regret it, because the amount of money was great" said the Professor.

"But if it was that great, where did she take it from?" asked Clive.

"Where was she while we paid you bail?" asked the Professor.

"She was..." realization sank in deeper than before "Oh my God... don't tell me that..."

"Yes, she used her father's fortune, indeed" said the Professor taking a sip of tea.

"But, that means that the village is technically abandonated now!" exclaimed Clive standing up_ 'Now I understand why she was crying before, and why she didn't tell me!' _

"Well, technically, it is. But I think that Flora is enough mature to accept it, my boy" said the Professor holding his mug on a small plate.

"Professor, I think that Flora will need at least a month. I understand what is she feeling. Remember when Descole kidnapped my mum? I was really depressed!" said Luke. The Professor looked at him pensative "If I got depressed with my mother's dissapearence, imagine Flora!" said Luke.

"And we're not only talking about his mother, we are talking about a whole village! Oh, I feel very guilty right now!" said Clive sitting down again.

"Why?" said the Professor leaving his mug on the table.

"Because if I hadn't tried to destroy London, I wouldn't have gone to prison... and she wouldn't have paid the bail" said Clive with remorse.

"We told her the result of her decission, Clive" said the Professor filling his mug.

_'If he continues drinking tea, he won't be thirsty again in a year' _thought Clive.

"Yes! We told her the consequences, but she is really stubborn. As a result, when we were out from the house, she didn't want to look around, because the ambient was silent and it looked as if a ghost had made its way through the village. We blindfolded her and we left her on a taxi" said Luke.

"But... you said that she wasn't with you after leaving Saint Mystere, right?" the Professor and Luke nodded "Where did she go?"

"I think that she went to Dropstone, I don't know why although" said the Professor.

"As far as I am concerned, she went there to talk with someone. I think that the one she talked with was the owner of the Molentary Express, the Sr. Beluga" said Luke.

"Ah yes, she said that he owned her a favor. But anyway, we didn't see her after leaving Saint Mystere" said The Professor drinking tea.

"Anyway Clive, don't tell her about the condition of the village - It will make her be even more sad. She doesn't want you to feel guilty" said Luke.

"I am sorry" said Clive standing up "but I must comfort her, at least" said Clive walking to the stairs.

"Clive!" Clive looked at the Professor "Don't go hard on her. Be soft, alright? Flora is delicate, you can break her easily"

"Don't worry, I will" Clive went upstairs and tried to find Flora's bedroom _'Which one may it be?' _thought Clive.

He walked through the corridor and opened a door. He saw a big shelf full of books, a writing desk and a small sofa _'This must be the Professor's bedroom, but there isn't a bed. He must sleep on the sofa after doing his academic stuff' _ thought Clive closing the door. He then went to a blue door and opened it _'I should have seen it coming. This is Luke's room' _ Clive closed the door and opened the next one _'Oh well, this must be the one where I am sleeping at. It's very good, and tidy. I like it' _ He closed the door. He saw another room at the end of the corridor he opened it and saw a big room with a big window with a door next to it and a balcony were Flora was leaning. Clive smiled and walked silently to the door that led to the balcony. He opened the door quietly and and looked at Flora, who was crying silently. Clive went behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said Clive. He realized that his hands were getting wet because of the remaining tears on Flora's eyes.

"Um, Clive?"guessed Flora. Clive removed his hands and landed them on her shouders. Flora turned around.

"Yep. Hey, why are you crying?" asked Clive. He wanted to see if she would tell him the truth.

"I wasn't crying" said Flora.

"Flora, please, why?" said Clive looking into her eyes.

"I guess there's no need to hide it anymore" said Flora "It has been 5 years since my father died"

"Oh, really?" said Clive obviously acting.

"Y-Yeah" said Flora wiping an imaginary tear "That's why I was in Saint Mystere"

"How come that you were just fine before?" Flora's eyes widened "I guess you paid my bail with the money he left for you, right?"

"Right" said Flora without thinking. She realized what she said a few seconds later when Clive smirked "Oh no! I mean, I didn't pay the bail! Don Paolo did!" Clive laughed.

"Sure, Flora" said Clive "Flora..."

"I am serious. He did! He told me that he loved that idea of destroying London and he wanted you out of jail as soon as possible" said Flora.

"That makes sense. But the Professor came to see me, not Don Paolo" Flora pursed her lips strongly

"Uumm... Did you realize that it's snowing?" said Flora making up an excuse.

"Yeah, beautiful snow. I know I didn't see it in years, but now I am centred in you" said Clive not giving up.

"Clive..." Flora held her head cast down. Clive put his index finger under her chin and held her head up again

"Flora..." Clive got nearer and held her closer "the Professor told me everything, but it seems like your acting skills are better than just less than an hour ago"

"What did the Professor tell you?" asked Flora quietly.

"About how you all met" said Clive.

"That's an interesting story" said Flora.

"Yes, indeed. But I think that how you paid my bail is more interesting" Flora got out from his grip "Why did you do it? The consequences were clear"

"Because I wanted to be a good friend to you" Flora started to shed some tears "A-And I realized that that was the only way to get you out from jail. L-Let's say that I wanted to be a good friend" Clive held her closer again looking deeply into her now glossy eyes "I-I d-didn't want to tell you because y-you would feel g-guilty and-"

"Flora" said Clive smiling "Why are you crying?" Flora wiped away her tears.

"Because my family is gone. My hometown is gone. And I don't know any other cause" said Flora.

"Don't cry. And another thing" Clive held her cheek and laid his forehead on hers "That's the best thing that anybody would has done to me"

"R-Really?" said Flora.

"Yes, because you left your family to make me happy, and also" he got even nearer, leaving a gape between them both "because even though I kidnapped you, you aren't mad at me"

"I am not..." said Flora softly now smiling "But I could be, by a sudden-"

"Flora" said Clive in a mere whisper.

"Yes?" whispered Flora.

"Thank you" whispered Clive.

"What for?" asked Flora.

"For existing" and with that, Clive closed the gap between them kissing her her softly as Flora let herself go. Clive held her with a hand on her blushed cheek and and another on her slim waist. Flora, on the other hand, held herself by putting her hands on Clive's chest, to not get lost in the kiss. Clive involved his tongue and let go of her check and left it on her neck to have her even nearer than she already was. Flora let her fingers stroke Clive's hair, as his blue cap fell to the floor. Clive untied the bow that kept Flora's soft hair in a bow and she broke the kiss. They both breathed deeply and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow" breathed Flora and Clive.

"You know" said Clive smiling "I think I am the first person that has seen your hair down" Flora laughed softly.

"Actually, yes. The first and the last" said Flora.

"Really? I will have to steal your bow then" Clive caressed Flora's cheek softly "But since I have it on my own hands... There's no need to steal it" Flora got the red bow in a swift movement and she tied it to her hair on a ponytail.

"Not anymore, Dove" said Flora giving Clive a quick peck on Clive's lips. Clive, like the teaser he was, licked his lips to take the flavour of Flora's gloss "You teaser" said Flora leaving the balcony.

"Where are you going?" said Clive getting a strong grip on Flora's wrist.

"I'm going downstairs to wash everything" said Flora getting out from his grip.

"Why don't you go to sleep and I take care of that?" asked Clive "I think you have done enough today"

"Such a gentleman" said Flora as Clive gave her a small kiss on her check.

"I will be downstairs if you need me" said Clive making his way out from the balcony. He closed the door softly and went out from Flora's bedroom. Flora leant against the balcony's bar and clasped her hands together.

"Hello, mum. Hello, dad" whispered Flora to the sky "I told you what I wanted, and I see that you made my wish come true" Flora giggled "I would like to have another wish... Could you wait for me a few years? I think I have a new relationship to develop now. And I have someone by my side in case that I fall apart. I'm sorry for the sacrifice, but... he's the man I love. I hope that you forgive me"

"Flora! We are going to see a film! Are you coming?" yelled Luke from the doorway.

"Yes! Hold on a second!" yelled Flora back _'Excuse me, but there's a film to be seen. I hope I don't fall sleep!' _thought Flora to the sky as if she was talking. She closed the door behind her and went downstairs.

Little did she know, that her mother's soul was watching after her from heaven.

_"Don't worry, Flora. We will wait for you for the eternity. Live your happy ever after, sweetheart. You deserve it" _ the figure giggled happily and dissapeared in the air, leaving a calm night with a soft breeze.

**_~THE END_**

* * *

**_Y_**_**ES! I took the end from the second game (Professor Layton and the Diabolical box) **_

_**Well, I thought this would be shorter, but it extended that much that this is the longest story I have written! And the first story from the Layton series too. Anyway, R&R, and don't go hard on me. Don't make me think I am horrible at this, I am still regretting the day I uploaded a SoKai story...**_

_**~FreezeTheFuture.**_

_**(EDIT: Am I the only one that thinks that there should be a new Professor Layton game with Clive in it? Luke's past can't be really extended...)**_


End file.
